Thanks for giving me some time
by Rouhn
Summary: Emma Swan, Criminal Justice professor, wants to spend her Thanksgiving weekend with her brother David - unfortunately she didn't watch the weather forecast and now is snowed in at the campus Fortunately she meets one of her students Killian Jones who is more than willing to spend the weekend with her. My first CS AU WEEK 2K17 story!


This is my first story for the CS AU WEEK 2K17 -

I have to say a huge thank you to my beta reader Victoria - you are wonderful! She kept me on track and made it possible that this story is finished in time - if you like it I would love to add some more and also change the rating from T to M ;) - so please leave a review!

This chapter contains mentions of a panic attack and also alcohol drinking and snooping around in an dark, empty building. 

* * *

She was going to be late - no scratch that she was already late. Why did she have to correct the papers before her departure? She could have taken them with her or comeback earlier to finish her work.

But no, she had a rule and she wanted to hold on that rule: no work at home - always finish work before you go on vacation

Her brother David and his wife Mary Margaret as well as their kids were waiting for her - it was Thanksgiving and she never missed the traditional Thanksgiving dinner.

But this time she wasn't so sure about it.

Finally finished with her Senior Criminal Justice class' papers she cleaned up and headed out to the bug. The moment she stepped out she was shocked. Thick flakes of snow were falling from the sky. The streets were already covered in snow and there was no end in sight.

"Great." Emma walked towards the parking lot, looking for her old yellow VW bug. She huffed in annoyance when she saw that it was covered in a thick layer of snow.

She swept the roof and cleared the frozen windows she entered her cold bug. After several tries the vehicle finally started. A big smile appeared on Emma's face. She slowly drove through the unplowed campus. It was damn near impossible to see anything, the windows fogged within seconds.

Emma wiped the window with her sleeve, she tried to concentrate on the street. It was freezing inside the bug, the heating was too slow to heat the car properly. Emma looked down for a minute, trying to switch on the radio to have something to distract her from the bitter cold but it didn't work - as usual.

When she looked up again, she inhaled sharply. Without noticing she was heading towards a parked car. She pulled over but started to spin out and crashed into the university sign.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wheel. "Damnit."

Emma felt dizzy and tried to steady herself when suddenly the car door opened and a hand touched her shoulder.

* * *

He witnessed the whole incident and the moment the car stopped he ran over. He opened the driver's door and saw a woman inside, her head pressed against the steering wheel.

"Bloody hell, are you alright? You could have died. It's insane driving in this snow storm, I-" Killian was breathless from the chilling air.

He pulled her back, his jaw dropped. It was Professor Swan who sat in front of him going in and out of consciousness. She had a small cut on her forehead, and even then was utterly beautiful. Her golden hair framed her flawless face - her green eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"Professor Swan! Are you alright?" Killian suddenly was nervous - he touched her face cautiously.

Emma winced but nodded. "Thank you Mr. Jones, I am alright but I am afraid I won't be able to drive home tonight." She unfastened the seatbelt and took her bag. Slowly she exited the car only to stumble directly into Killian's arms.

She blushed and looked up. "Sorry, Mr. Jones and uhm - thank you."

"Oh no problem at all and please call me Killian." He let go of her and smiled, she was a stubborn lass he knew that from her class, this just reified the fact. "And I am afraid too that you won't be able to leave the campus, love."

Her eyes lit up by the pet name he used so casually. She sighed and looked around not sure what to do next. "Come on, we should go inside. It's getting cold and when we stay a bit longer we may turn into Snowmen." His smile was the brightest and most beautiful she had seen in awhile. She never noticed before but Killian Jones was a handsome boy - no man he was certainly a man. His features, the little scar on his left cheek, his forget-me-not blue and honest eyes.

Emma laughed and nodded, slamming the bug's door shut. She locked it and followed Killian.

"What are you still doing on campus? Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

Killian shook his head. "Don't know if you hit your head too hard or not, love, but I'm not from the states. No family for me to go home to here. My brother lives in England, but it's too expensive to fly home for a long weekend."

"Oh." Emma followed him up the stairs. He held the door for her while she passed him, her bag hung low on her shoulder.

"Yeah, if this keeps up like the weathermen say then we will be stuck here until at least Saturday, Friday at the earliest."

"Saturday?!" Emma's shoulders slumped. She looked at him shocked and disappointed. Why hadn't she checked the weather forecast? She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Professor, are you okay?" She opened her eyes and found her student looking at her genuinely concerned.

"Yes, well no-", she sighed pushing herself off the wall, "my brother is waiting for me and I really had hoped to have a weekend off."

"Sorry to hear that. I wished I could tell you something else." He sounded sincere. Emma shook her head.

"It isn't your fault, Killian. It seems we are stuck here for a while." He nodded shyly and went on.

"Later I need to check on another dorm - I'm the only RA on this side of the campus. There is just another one on the Southside."

"Oh, okay," Emma suddenly felt nervous. "Well, is there any chance of a bed for me somewhere?" She touched her throbbing forehead. "And maybe a first aid kit?"

Killian nodded and pointed in one direction. "I am afraid I can only offer you my place but you can use my bed and I can sleep on the floor."

Emma raised a brow, not very happy about the idea of sleeping in a bed of a student.

Killian saw her expression, his features softened instantly. "Maybe I can find the keys for one of the empty rooms down the hall from me. But first let me take a look on your wound?" Killian opened a door and held it open again so Emma was able to get inside.

"No, it's fine, I can-" She didn't want him to help her - she was totally capable in looking at it herself.

"No, it's not." He stopped her and spun her around, looking deep in her eyes. He stepped closer and put his fingers on her forehead.

Emma winced and Killian suppressed a smile and the words "I told you so" on the tip of his tongue. His fingertips slightly brushed against her skin making her shiver.

The next moment he let go of her and walked away.

Emma looked at him confused when he suddenly turned around holding a red box in his hand. "Come here," he pointed at the chair of his desk and Emma sat down slowly.

He watched her closely. He had often watched her during class. She was a very beautiful woman, young (he was sure she wasn't older than twenty eight or twenty nine), athletic body and her face flawless accept the scratch on her forehead. He had observed her earlier but in the light of his room she looked so young and beautiful. He pulled the chair closer to examine the wound.

His face was close to hers, he could feel her breath on his neck. He knitted his brow, the cut wasn't deep but the skin around it was already turning purple. She must had hit her head quite hard.

He put some antiseptic on the wound making her hiss and him apologize before he patched it up with three small butterfly tapes.

"Do you feel dizzy or nauseous? Headache or blurry vision?" He asked while putting the first aid kit under his bed again.

His professor shook her head. "No, Dr. Jones, I feel alright, I am only worn out from the day."

Killian's cheeks filled with a slight shade of pink. He scratched behind his ear and apologized again. Emma smiled and took a deep breath. They fell into an awkward but not uncomfortable silence again until Killian offered her some water. She accepted it thankfully and looked around his room.

The walls were white except a picture of guitars hanging above his bed. She noticed a telescope on a small table beside his bed and books lying around. On a huge chalkboard someone had scribbled down some notes and a to-do list. This side of the room was neat and tidy. Killian saw her wandering eyes and sighed. "How about we look if I can find the keys to the spare room?"

"Great idea," Emma got up and pushed the chair back under the table. Suddenly her eyes fell on a quote scribbled down on a book she instantly recognised, it was the one for her class.

" _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."_

She suddenly wondered why he had scribbled it down in the book, but knew better than asking him.

She scanned the room for him and saw him waiting at the door. She smiled and followed him. He led her to a small office where he found some keys in a drawer. Five minutes later he switched on the light in one of the unused rooms down the hall.

"Okay make yourself comfortable - I'll be back in about twenty minutes. I'll come check on you later, okay? Just stay inside the building or better stay in this room. There are no other students in this dorm, but I think it's better when you stay here. There are some others people in the next two buildings, I have to check on them."

"Okay," Emma nodded. She wanted to call David and tell him that she couldn't come. She wanted to be alone for a minute. But she also wanted company and she didn't want Killian or anyone to be outside in the storm. The room Killian found her was small and dusty but it had a bed with new sheets and light and that was everything Emma needed.

She watched Killian go, wondering how she ended up in this situation. The storm was rattling at the window - the snow swirling around in an angry way. She could hardly see her bug anymore, covered in a thick layer of snow.

She was lucky someone was there to help her, she was happy that it was Killian Jones of all people. He was one of her best students, always punctual, reliable and also nice. She had never heard anyone complain about him. He was responsible too, he was a RA, so he wasn't just one of the students who went to college for drinking and girls only.

She didn't know much more about him - had never seen him with any people or girls surrounded. She shrugged irritated why she remembered this fact.

Emma called David and explained her situation, she left the accident out - she didn't want to upset her brother. He was of course disappointed, but he also was relieved that she was okay and had shelter for the night.

After the phone call, Emma decided to look for the showers. She had plenty of clothes with her and she felt dirty after her day. She took her bag and started walking around the empty hall.

She knew from her time in college that some rooms shared a bathroom but it seemed that this wing had only a community bathroom. She dropped the bag, looked for a towel and some clean clothes.

She slowly undressed and stepped into the shower. The water was a bit cold but she didn't care. She winced when the water ran over her wound. She totally forgot about it – now she had to live with the scar. She closed her eyes again and ran her hands through her hair, pushing the water out of her face.

When she opened her eyes again darkness surrounded her. Her heart rate sped up instantly. There was one thing in the world Emma Swan hated the most and that was darkness. She fiddled for the shower faucet and switched the water off. Cautiously she groped her way out of the shower to her towel and clothes.

She had the urgent desire to run, to scream for help and for Killian. But she didn't want to be this weak. She was a Professor at this college. This whole situation could be misunderstood. If someone saw her only covered in a towel yelling for Killian this person could jump to an inappropriate conclusion.

No, she had to stay calm, had to find a way to keep her distracted. She sat down on the floor, pulling her knees up and started to count. When she was at thirty seven, she could no longer stop the tears. She was afraid, she was near a panic attack and she didn't want to be alone. She fumbled through her bag, looking for her phone but she couldn't find it. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Where was this damn phone? She needed light – she needed to call for help. The darkness was overwhelming her.

Emma started to sob, unable to find her phone, she no longer searched calmly, she pulled out all her things, throwing them aside until her bag was empty. _No. No. No. Where was her phone?_

She hyperventilated, a big lump in her throat, a heavy weight on her chest. She laid down, the cold tiles cooling her flushed, tear-strained face.

She couldn't risk someone finding her like that. What would this person think of her? She sobbed heavily, the cool tiles doing nothing to calm her, the constant dripping of a water faucet driving her insane.

Suddenly she heard something else, but she wasn't able to move. She was too afraid to look up, too afraid to calling out.

The noise came closer but Emma still couldn't move. Suddenly a ray of light hit her body. The next moment she felt a hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice nearby. "Professor Swan, are you alright?"

Without thinking Emma got up and wrapped her arms around Killian's neck, holding on for dear life. A new wave of sobs shook her body violently.

Killian let go of the flashlight and put his arms around her barely covered waist. He held her close, let her sob into his shoulder. He told her soothing words, that everything was alright, that he was here now and won't go away again. After some time his feet got numb and he sat down without breaking their hug. He pulled her into his lap, stroking her towel-covered back.

He told her that the electricity was out but that someone was already fixing the problem. He told her that he was sorry that he left her alone. When Emma calmed a bit but still didn't let go of him he knew what was going on and that he needed to get her mind off what had just happened. He started to tell her why he decided to go to this university instead one back in England. That he wanted to prove his brother that he was able to handle his life on his own, that he was man enough to live alone. He also told her that this was all a lie, that he only chose a university in America to flee his old life. That he wanted to start over again where no one knew him.

By the end of his confession Emma looked up at him. She looked him in the eyes, her eyes still sparkling with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Killian," she suddenly whispered but didn't get up. He could see her discomfort and suddenly had the urgent need to kiss her. He wanted to show her that everything was alright, that she could trust him and that he was honest with her and would protect her.

Instead he smiled at her and nodded. "Everything is alright, love."

Emma sat up slowly, shifting off his lap and sitting close next to him. She looked down on her hands in her lap wiping off some tears. She sniffed and laughed before she looked up to the ceiling.

The flashlight illuminated the room just enough to see her discarded clothes lying around them on the floor, to not wrap them into darkness again.

She shook her head looking at him. "No, Killian, it isn't alright. I'm a professor and you are a student and my behaviour was inappropriate." She looked away again, not able to stare into his forget-me-not-blue eyes any longer. "I am sorry, I- I am"

"Professor Swan, you don't have to-"

"Emma. Please call me Emma." Emma was surprised over her own words but the same time she thought it was the right thing to say. "I am afraid of dark and when I was in the shower before and opened my eyes and was surrounded by darkness, I panicked." She pressed a hand against her forehead regretting it instantly. She hissed because of the pressure against her wound and let her hand fall back into her lap.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Emma. When I came back and saw that all the lights were out I looked for you in your room and when I didn't find you there I started to search for you. When I saw you lying on the floor I was afraid you were hurt. I-"

"I'm sorry." She cut him off and looked into his eyes again. They still sat close, shoulders pressed against the other's. Her hand absent-mindedly found his in the darkness and squeezed it. The air around them started to crackle, they leant in slowly, never breaking eye contact.

Emma's eyes flicked between his lips and his eyes the same way as Killian's did. The moment their noses touched Killian's phone started to ring. They jumped startled. Killian cleared his throat before he accepted the call.

Emma closed her eyes and bumped her head against the wall, and then cursed herself for forgetting about her wound yet again. _What the hell was she doing? Did she really nearly kiss one of her students?  
_  
She got on her knees and started to gather all her clothes, stuffing them into her duffel bag. She looked around and finally found her phone lying on the fresh clothes she put out before the shower. She looked at Killian who was deep in conversation and got up slowly. She switched on the flashlight of her phone and took her clothes. When Killian looked up irritated she pointed at a shower around the corner and raised her pile of clothes. He only nodded and addressed himself to the phone call again.

Emma quickly got dressed and walked to a mirror looking at her reflection. Her still wet hair hang down lifeless, her eyes were red-rimmed and her skin paler than usual. She splashed some water on her face and bound her hair up into a messy bun before she returned to Killian.

He already was on his feet and looked her her shyly. "Uhm if the spare bed in your room is still available – I would gladly accept it." Emma suddenly said not willing to spend the night alone in a dark room far away of the only other person in this building.

He didn't say anything only nodded and led the way once more although this time he put his hand on her small back and guided her through the corridors.

* * *

"Can't be," Emma laughed. She was leaning against a wall holding the flashlight so Killian had both hands available. He had opened the door of a friend's friend room where he knew they had some alcohol hidden under their bed. "You are a very bad boy, Mr. Jones. I never thought you could be like that."

Killian turned his head and gave her a smile. "I'm afraid you don't know anything at all about me, love."

Emma blushed but didn't look away. "And I'm afraid you couldn't handle it." The way he popped the 't" sent shivers down her spine. "Ha! Found them!" Killian raised two bottles of a brown liquid and held them up triumphantly.

He returned to Emma and shut the door still smiling.

Emma saw the sparkling in his eyes and was not willing to let him get away that easily. "Oh please, I think you are the one who couldn't handle it."

Killian raised a brow eying her closely. There was something in her eyes he wasn't able to explain. She challenged him and he loved challenges. He thought about her reply and suddenly was unsure what she meant exactly. Was she doubting his ability in drinking some rum without getting drunk immediately or was her reply the answer to his earlier statement.

He passed her and walked towards his room. "You coming, Emma?" She shook her head, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"When I was in college there were some ground rules. I bet it's the same now." She stepped closer and took one bottle out of his hands. "Like not being allowed to drink out in the hallway, is it?"

Killian looked at her shocked. It was forbidden and he wasn't one of breaking rules. Well not since he met her earlier this day. He already broke so many rules (for her). To hell with the rules, what could happen by drinking out in the hallway? It wasn't like someone would come and check on them. "Aye," he said with a steady voice. He was thankful his voice didn't betray him. He didn't want to show her his inner turmoil no matter how stupid it was.

Emma shocked him again when she unscrew the cap and lifted the bottle. She smiled at him while taking a swig. When she put the bottle down she was still looking at him challenging.  
Killian took a deep breath, pushing all his concerns back and reached over to take the open bottle from her. Their fingers brushed against each others, his heart skipped a beat and his smile grew.

He lifted the bottle and took a swig himself. The familiar burn of the rum mixed with the excitement drinking in the hallway with one of his Professors made him feel light headed instantly. He took another swig before he slid down the wall.

Emma shook her head but did the same. Now they sat in front of Killian's open room, leaning against the wall talking about anything and everything they could think of, drinking and laughing.

About half an hour later Emma felt a bit tipsy already. She got up on unsteady feet, Killian watched her confused. "I need something to eat or I won't be able to last much longer," she stated looking around.

"I have some leftover pizza in my refrigerator," Killian said while getting up too. After Emma mentioned food Killian felt hungry. He tried to walk to his room steadily but he failed and swayed nearly stumbling. Emma caught him but was now trapped between his arms against the wall.

Maybe it was the buzz of the alcohol, maybe it was something else, but Emma suddenly felt very bold and pecked his lips briefly. Before Killian was able to react she ducked under his arms and rushed into his room.

Killian stared at her with his jaw dropped. He followed her and found her standing in front of his mini fridge, a pizza slice in her hand, chewing already and moaning in delight.

It was one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen. He walked to her and took a slice himself. They ate the rest of the pizza still standing in front of the fridge. Emma rubbed her belly and smiled at him. "You don't have anything sweet here, do you?"

"You mean something beside me?" He bit his tongue, looking at her reaction but she just stood there, her jaw dropped but her eyes sparkled in the dim light. Killian shook his head in amusement and took her hand the next moment.

With the flashlight in one hand and Emma's in his other he walked down the halls until they stood in front of a vending machine. Emma's eyes lit up but the next moment she sighed. No electricity meant no candy. She looked at Killian who suddenly fished a bunch of keys out of his jeans pocket.

He searched a bit but eventually put one into the locks. It opened and Killian flashed Emma a big grin.

Emma shook her head smiling. "Killian Jones, I think I need to report you."

Killian shrugged and opened the door so Emma was able to see the content. She stepped closer and suddenly felt Killian's breath next to her ear. "Then I will tell everyone you talked me into it."

Emma shivered. Feeling him so close to her, hearing his thick accent made her feel aroused. She turned her head which now was mere inches to his. "And who would believe you that?"

Killian shrugged and turned his head towards the snacks. "I think I'll take two of these. What about you, love, already made your decision?"

Emma gulped. _Did she? Oh he meant the snacks!_ She turned her head, her cheeks burning when she took five different candy bars with slightly shaking fingers.

"Oh so you are a greedy lass. I always knew there was a little pirate in you," Killian stated when he closed the door of the automat again. Emma rolled her eyes and pinched him.

"I just love chocolate and I am not willing to walk back here again later."

Killian chuckled. "Ahh, I see."

They walked back, Emma already fumbling with one of her chocolate bars. It wasn't that easily while walking and already being a bit tipsy and without much light. She stopped to rip the candy bar open and smiled triumphantly when she looked up. Her smile faltered instantly. Killian was gone and she was standing at a junction. She looked left and right and and straight ahead to search for a clue where Killian went but she only saw darkness. The only light illuminating the corridor was the moon shining through the windows.

Emma felt panic again. Her heart pounding in her chest like it was going to burst out any moment. "KILLIAN!" She didn't think about any consequences or any misunderstandings right now. She was alone, it was dark and she was afraid. "KILLIAN WHERE ARE YOU? KILLIAN!"

Suddenly she saw light left of her and the next moment Killian was there. "Killian," Emma whispered still glued to the spot. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, cradling her head and apologizing again.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't notice your absence. I-"

"You promised to not leave me again," she suddenly said and he turned red.

"Aye, love, I did and I am sorry, I-"

"Don't," she stepped back, looking at him shocked. "You didn't do anything wrong - I panicked again, I-"

Emma shook her head feeling silly suddenly. She was a professor, not a young college girl. She wasn't supposed to show fear in front of a student, no matter if she was already slightly drunk. She hastily broke the hug and stepped a bit back.

Again Killian wanted to comfort Emma but instead he only shook his head not sure what to say or do. He offered her his hand which she took after a moment of hesitation.

They went back to Killian's room in silence walking hand in hand so it would not happen again.

* * *

 _Stay calm, everything is alright - he needs to save battery. It's time to sleep anyway. Calm down and go to sleep, Emma._

Emma laid wide awake in Killian's very comfortable bed. His scent surrounded and clouded her brain but as much as it soothed her it also was one of the reasons she couldn't sleep.  
She heard some rustling of sheets followed by an annoyed huff.

"Killian?" She asked quietly not thinking about actual getting an answer.

"Aye love?" His voice sounded wide awake.

"Did I wake you?"

He laughed and sat up. "No, Emma. Can't sleep either?"

Emma didn't answer. Again she felt silly. She didn't know why she felt like that around Killian. She felt like she could trust him, felt safe and not like a professor at all. She sighed, turning towards the wall. She felt bad letting him sleep on the cold floor although he borrowed the mattress from the spare room Emma should sleep in.

"Emma? Are you alright?"

"Go back to sleep, it's nothing."

The next moment she heard rustling of sheets again followed by the sound of bare feet on the floor. Emma didn't want to turn around, instead she closed her eyes. Although she opened them again quickly when she felt the bed dipping behind her.

"What are you doing, Killian?" She asked but fell silent again when she felt his arm around her middle. This time she turned her head. Staring into his blue eyes which calmed her instantly.

"It's cold here. The heating isn't working and I don't want you to freeze."

"Killian, I'm a professor. I'm your professor. I already overstepped so many lines today, I-"

"Can we pretend you aren't? Just- just for now? I mean-" He started stroking her stomach, tightened his grip.

"Killian."

"Emma." She closed her eyes waiting for a kiss but nothing happened. Killian burrowed his face in her hair, inhaling her scent placing a soft kiss on her head.

"Sleep well, Emma." She didn't answer only turned again, staring at the wall. Before she knew it she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Emma woke up, snuggled against a warm body, her feet tangled with Killian's. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking in the sunlight. Her head was placed on his chest, her arm around his middle. Killian laid on his back while she slept on her stomach.

She felt his hand stroking her back, drawing silly patterns on her exposed skin where her shirt rode up during the night.

"Morning," she mumbled sleepily.

"Morning, love. Did you sleep well? I didn't know you were a snorer." His amusement made her look up.

"I don't snore," she folded back the blanket looking at him pouting, "and how can you be so hot? I'm burning up."

"You didn't complain the night," he lifted his head and pecked her lips boldly. He put a loose strand behind her ear smiling. "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when you pout?"

Emma withdrew herself and narrowed her eyes. "I don't look adorable and you, mister, are very cocksure of yourself."

She crawled out of bed but regretted her decision immediately. Her bare feet hit the freezing floor, the chilly air surrounding her bed warm body. Instantly she rushed back into the bed, pulling the blanket over her freezing body. Killian chuckled behind her, Emma only stuck out her tongue.

"Oh very mature, Professor Swan." Emma blushed but didn't move.

Eventually they made it out of the bed. They washed quickly before they headed towards the other dorm together. Unfortunately they weren't able to leave the dorm because the doors were stuck and outside was too much snow.

Killian called the other RA and one of the girls in the next dorm to inform them about the situation. Of course he didn't tell them about Emma's presence, they didn't want to draw any attention towards themselves.

"We need food and I am not interested in wandering around in the dark again." Emma shivered by only thinking about the prior night. Killian sensed her mood change and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, let's go hunting." Emma rolled her eyes but smiled again. He took her hand and dashed off into one corridor they've never been before. "Did you know a professor lives in this building? Strange feller, very quiet but also nice."

"Who?"

"Professor Booth."

"August? August lives here?" Her eyes started to sparkle. "Do you- uhm- do you have the keys for his room too?"

"Professor Swan!" Killian protested making her blush, looking away and regretting her question instantly. She heard the sound of a set of keys and looked back at Killian. He was holding up a bunch of keys, smiling mischievously. "Of course I do have the keys," he added smiling.

Emma pinched his arm and took the keys. "Emma, you don't even know where his room is."

"Show me." Her eyes sparkled and Killian couldn't resist. He pointed at a door and Emma was already fumbling with the keys.

The moment the door opened she looked over her shoulder suppressing a smile.

They entered the dark room, Killian walked passed her and opened the curtains. Emma looked around bursting into laughter. It looked like a typical boy's room. Discarded clothes lying all over the place, his desk descending into chaos, the walls plastered with posters of bands and athletes, mostly basketball players. Only his bed was neatly made. Emma wandered around, touching the books on the shelves before she walked to the four-drawer dresser.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"I'm curious. August is - well - let's say he- oh my god!"

Killian was by her side in an instant staring into the drawer. "Bloody hell."

"Shall we?"

"We can't, love. Can we?" He looked at her curious - the next moment they laid on the bed, looking through pictures August surly wouldn't want anyone to see.

"This- this is… August is such a bad boy. Oh my god, what-, how?" Emma turned the picture and next her head finding the right angle but failing. She gave the picture to Killian who bursted into laughter again.

Emma was shocked. She always thought August was a decent guy but why the hell had he such pictures in his dresser drawer and why on Earth had he even made them?

It was clear that he was a bit younger in these pictures but not much - or maybe it seemed so because he was shaved. She definitely had to find out more about these pictures.

"Bloody hell, I didn't know- where can you learn to do something like that?" He looked at Emma who watched him with knitted brows. "I mean-" Killian blushed and scratched behind his right ear. He gave her the picture back and took another one.

"Oh no, I think I can never ever again watch Dirty Dancing without thinking of this picture. He ruined my favourite film." Emma wrinkled her nose giving Killian another picture.

"Interesting- or not." Killian gave the picture back, shivering in disgust. He wondered what kind of person Professor Booth was and he wondered why Emma had been so eager breaking into his room. Had she dated him? Was he a friend or the opposite? He watched her but wasn't able to find any answers by just staring at her.

Three hours later they were back in Killian's room. Piles of chocolate bars, a bottle of red whine, some pulled turkey and other stuff laying on the bed, Killian and Emma sitting in front of it on the borrowed mattress, wrapped into thick blankets.

"Are you cold, love?" Killian looked at her pink cheeks, her clattering teeth. She nodded not saying anything at all. Killian shifted towards her, put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I'll keep you warm. Promise."

She rolled her eyes looking at him. "Or," he went on turning a bit, taking the bottle of red wine. "-or we can drink a bit to heat up from inside."

Emma snatched the bottle from him, looking around for a corkscrewer. "I am afraid we have nothing to open it, so maybe we finish the rum?"

Killian laughed out loud and uncorked the bottle with the corkscrewer which laid on the bed. "We need glasses," he wanted to raise but Emma shook her head and lifted the bottle.

"No need for glasses." They shared the wine and started to eat the pulled turkey falling into light conversation again.

After finishing the whole bottle Emma giggled and bent over Killian to fetch a bottle of water.

"Already backing down, princess?" Killian teased and cocked a brow. Emma stopped, staring at him, her whole upper body leaning over him, her face mere inches from his. She studied his face once more, his blue eyes, his slowly growing scruff which suddenly made him so much older and more attractive, his soft, kissable lips.

Without thinking she leant in and pressed her lips on his. She had never done something as bold as this before but before she was able to over think her decision she felt him respond. One of his hands was tangled in her tresses, the other one wrapped around her waist. His tongue was tracing her lower lip. Emma opened her mouth slightly, her tongue seeking for his.

The kiss started slow and caring but within moments it turned into a heated and passionate make out session.

Emma didn't hold back any longer, she shifted and now sat in Killian's lap, a slow moan escaping her throat when she felt his hand slipping under her shirt.

She angled her head deepening the kiss once more. Killian groaned, pulling her closer. Their kiss grew heated again before they broke away for much needed air. They pressed their foreheads against each other's and smiled broadly.

"That was-", Killian broke the silence, looking at Emma smiling while he stroked her back.

"-a one time thing," Emma hastily ended the sentence, shifting off his lap, looking away shyly. She put her head in her hands sighing. What had she done, what were she thinking about? She was a professor, he was a student - one of **her** students.

"As you wish," Killian replied quietly maybe also a bit disappointed. Emma peeked at him, seeing him looking at her concerned but also wrecked. She was torn. On one hand she knew she had to stop, the whole student/teacher conflict so present and hovering over them but on the other hand they were snowed in and the attraction towards him was undeniable.

She looked up again, meeting his gaze. "Killian, I don't- but I can't- I'm your professor and I-"

His lips crashed into hers again, silencing her instantly. Emma lifted her hand fisting his shirt while his hand cupped her cheek tenderly. He broke the kiss again, shrugging but also beaming at her. "I don't care, Emma. Not now and not this weekend."

* * *

Giggles filled the room. "Killian, stop. You- you are impossible. So can you actual play one of these or are they just decoration?"

"Oi, are you accusing me of pretending to be a musician?"

"Well many girls fall easily for musicians." Emma took another sip of their rum.

"Maybe I'm not interested in a girl." He wiggled with his brows.

"Show me," Emma stated looking at him. The next moment he crawled over her, showering her face with kisses. Emma started to giggle again and pushed him off her. "Not that," she nodded at the guitars, "play something for me, will you?"

He couldn't resist and kissed her cheek once more before he got one of the guitars and sat down next to her again. The moment he started to play Emma broke into a smile. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, placing her cheek on her knees looking at him.

He smiled and sang and played for her - he watched her smile, and sing along and also nod her head in rhythm.

After a few songs he laid the guitar away and looked at her.

"What's your favourite colour, Emma?"

"My favourite colour? Maybe red but to be honest it keeps changing. Yours?"

"Same here. But actually definitely emerald green."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Silly head. Favourite food?"

"Pizza. Yours?"

"Same. Pizza or Italian in general."

"Good to know for our first date." He sipped at the rum smiling at her.

"Killian!" She shook her head. They had talked about the kiss and that nothing more was going to happen.

"Apologies, love. Must be the alcohol and the company of such a stunning lass."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay I think we should end this here. I'm getting hungry again and as we are out of food and I am not willing to eat another chocolate bar - ever again, I'll go to bed." She stood up on unsteady feet looking at Killian expectantly.

He got up himself taking her hand, intertwining their fingers.

Emma sat down on the bed and pulled him towards herself. Killian's eyes widened. "You know I am afraid of darkness and I need someone to keep me warm again."

"Professor, are you seducing me?" He caressed her cheek tenderly searching for her eyes.

"Aye." She mocked him, earning a round of tickling which ended in another kiss.

He laid down next to her, holding her close and stroking her bare stomach.

"Good night, Emma."

"Killian, what will you do the rest of the weekend?"

"Study I think. I have two big tests coming up." He buried his face in her hair. "Although if you could tell me hypothetically what you would study for CJ that would make my whole weekend a lot easier."

Emma turned her head smiling. "You wish, buddy. No way I will tell you what to study for my test."

"Maybe we can find another way in passing the test?" Killian said tightening his grip.

Emma laughed out loud.

"Killian you are way too smart to start something you can't end. Now go to sleep." She shifted a bit, facing the wall again. Her mind was racing, tomorrow she maybe was able to finally drive to her brother, to finally get her weekend off but she also thought about staying - about not driving over three hours to her brother's house where two toddlers and a too happy couple with too many questions about her (love) life waited for her.

Maybe she could skip this weekend. Christmas will be around soon and it was much more pleasant to stay at the Nolan's during the Christmas holidays than now.

She shifted again feeling Killian pressed against her. His steady breathing on her neck. She shook her head slightly. What was she doing? This situation was a state of exception how could she think about skipping her family visit?

Killian had to study and she had other obligations. Again she wondered why she acted more like a student than a professor. This man was her undoing. When this whole whatever it was got public she was screwed.

She fell into a unsettle sleep, waking every other time, seeking for Killian's vicinity.

The next morning Emma and Killian woke the same moment when someone called for Killian. Their eyes widened in shock. As quickly as possible Emma crawled over Killian, stumbling over discarded food trays and empty bottles. She closed the door of the small closet the same moment Killian's front door opened.

"Killian, are you awake? Have you seen Professor Swan? Her car is outside the building but no one has seen her. The roads are clear again, you can leave the buildings again," Mister Smee, the head janitor, said panting heavily. He wasn't in good shape but refused Killian's help to lose weight. Other than this he was a nice and kind of a friend. Nevertheless Killian was relieved that Emma hid so quickly. He knew Smee would keep their secret safe but he also knew that Emma would definitely freak out.

Killian turned towards the door, looking at him tiredly. "I'll tell her. I gave her one of the spare rooms down the hall but probably she will be already at her office or somewhere else."

"Alright - I'll leave you to yourself again, I just wanted to tell you the news."

"Thank you, Smee." Killian turned again, pulling the pillow over his head dramatically.

The door fell shut and Killian was up in an instant, he ran to the closet and opened the door looking at Emma who sat between his button down shirts and neatly folded trousers. "You can come out, love." He helped her out smiling about her disheveled hair and her tired gaze. "It seems we have to say goodbye for now." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles making Emma blush.

She wanted to tell him that she wanted to stay. She wanted to tell him to give a damn about everyone else and to find out where this weekend will lead. Instead she only watched him walking back to his bed.

She took a deep breath, gathered all her things, brushed her hair and packed her bag to leave and drive to her brother.

Killian watched her the whole time. Something was off and he was sure it wasn't his imagination. The whole night she clinged to him, she woke several times only to fall back to sleep in his arms.

He had held her close, didn't want the night to end. The moment he heard Smee's voice he knew that their bubble bursted and reality caught up with them. When he opened the closet he saw something in her eyes and he hoped she would say something - anything but she kept quiet, started packing and now she was done and there was nothing else to do than saying goodbye and going back to their old relationship.

"So, if you are free on Wednesday you could come to the Rabbithole. It's a bar here on campus and it's karaoke night. I always sing there and maybe you want to join me and my friends?"

Emma smiled weakly. "Maybe. I'm usually not the type of going out. Especially not on a school night." She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Killian and thank you, for everything."

* * *

Wednesday after Thanksgiving break was pure torture for Killian. He sat in Emma's lecture, watching her closely. The whole weekend still fresh in his memory. He smiled at her but she glanced away, purposely avoiding him for the rest of the lecture. She was professional, going on about life as if nothing had happened the prior weekend. He thought about a reason to stay behind, to talk to her, to be close to her again.

When she ended the lecture he stayed behind and packed his bag slowly, still watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"Mr. Jones," her voice startled him. He felt caught, the tip of his ears went pink. He looked up, took his bag and walked to her desk.

"Professor Swan," he started but she shook her head.

"I saw you daydreaming the whole time - I bet you can't repeat anything I talked about today, can you?"

"I - uhm," nervously he scratched behind his right ear, looking at her embarrassed.

"Well, as much as I understand, I cannot tolerate such a behaviour. You can be glad you are one of my best students, otherwise such a behaviour could be fatal. Get yourself together and concentrate in my lessons, okay?"

"Aye." Killian was too embarrassed to look at her, he concentrated on a spot on the floor when he suddenly felt her hand on his upper arm.

"Will I see you tonight at the Rabbit Hole?" Her voice was suddenly soft and sweet.

He instantly looked up, meeting her gaze. He raised an eyebrow when Emma suddenly smiled. "Karaoke night - you did invite me. You didn't forget about it, did you?"

Killian shook his head irritated but the big smile gave him away. "Why of course I remember I just thought you weren't interested and-"

He wanted to say more but suddenly they were interrupted by a petite blonde girl who asked for Emma. Killian left the hall, but not without looking at her one last time.

* * *

He looked around nervously. He hadn't seen her yet and he also wasn't sure how to react when or even if he saw her. Should he wave, should he call her? How should he address to her? Professor? Swan? Emma?

Another RA suddenly pinched his arm. He looked up but his head snapped towards the door instantly. "You waiting for someone?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "Buggar off, Locksley."

"You're next on stage." His friend replied and nodded towards the stage on which a very untalented young man sang "We Will Rock You."

Killian got up, again scanning the crowded room - no luck. Emma wasn't there.  
The boy stumbled from the stage and Killian took the microphone, waiting for the music to start.

 _She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done  
_  
Some girls on the table closest to the stage started to swoon, but Killian ignored them.  
His eyes wandered around the room, seeing some of the other RA's looking at him smiling.

 _Feel her breath on my face_  
 _Her body close to me_  
 _Can't look in her eyes_  
 _She's out of my league_  
 _Just a fool to believe_  
 _I have anything she needs_  
 _She's like the wind_

 _I look in the mirror and all I see_  
 _Is a young old man with only a dream_  
 _Am I just fooling myself_  
 _That she'll stop the pain_  
 _Living without her_  
 _I'd go insane_

 _Feel her breath on my face_  
 _Her body close to me_  
 _Can't look in her eyes_  
 _She's out of my league_  
 _Just a fool to believe_  
 _I have anything she needs_  
 _She's like the wind_

The light was blinding him - it was hot on stage but he liked it. Being in his own world when he played the guitar or sang. When he was able to finally see offstage, he caught sight of the blonde goddess he spent Thanksgiving with.

She was wearing jeans and a blue tank top, her hair falling in loose curls over her shoulders. She was leaning against the bar, staring at him smiling. A bottle in her hand.

He locked eyes with her when he went on.  
 _  
Feel your breath in my face_  
 _Your body close to me_  
 _Can't look in your eyes_  
 _You're out of my league_

 _Just a fool to believe_  
 _(Just a fool to believe) she's like the wind_  
 _Just a fool to believe (just a fool to believe)_  
 _She's like the wind (just a fool to believe)_  
 _Just a fool to believe (just a fool to believe)_  
 _She's like the wind_  
 _Just a fool to believe (just a fool to believe)_  
 _She's like the wind_  
 _Just a fool_  
 _She's like the wind_  
 _She's like the wind_  
 _Just a fool_  
 _She's like the wind, just a fool_

Everyone cheered and applauded when Killian left the stage and made his way through the crowd. When he approached her she raised her bottle and smiled friendly.

"You came."

"Told you I would, didn't I?"

He nodded still not believing that she actually came. "Nice song choice. Anyone in particular on your mind?"

Killian blushed and looked away. "Are you going to sing too?" Emma nearly spilled her drink. Shaking her head she laughed sheepishly.

"I surely won't. But I really want to hear more of you singing. You think we can go somewhere less crowded?" Was she flirting with him? She was definitely flirting with him. He looked closely she was only drinking root beer. She was flirting with him and she was sober. Could this actually be happening?

Killian's eyes went wide. "Uhm sure, love. Did you drive here?"

Emma nodded, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Suddenly Killian bent closer and whispered in her ear. "Drink up and meet me at your car in ten minutes.


End file.
